


Imagina

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Es increiblemente corto, F/M, Muy corto, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Publicado en Tumblr, Y en el grupo de Hannibal de FB, reader POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tan solo tienes que imaginar y tu cuerpo se llenará de sensaciones. Drabble. Will/Lector? ¿Eso existe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagina

Solo imagina.

Imagina como tu respiración se hace errática, tus pulmones luchan por sobrevivir pero tu cuerpo lleno de sensaciones se niega a proveerte de lo que necesitas, aire.

Tu espalda forma un arco mientras tus manos luchan intranquilas por aferrarse a algo, solo logras que las sábanas bajo tuyo se arruguen.

Tu estómago se contrae y tus rodillas se convierten en gelatina. El contacto suave pero a la vez rasposo de su barba contra tus muslos te hace estremecer; un beso en tu vientre y ya no eres capaz de pensar, solo eres capaz de sentir.

Sientes como te invade por completo y te hace tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos en un solo movimiento de sus labios.


End file.
